


Fanvid--Tired of Being Sorry

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [9]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Jungle Fury fanvid starring Camille and Jarrod/Dai Shi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Tired of Being Sorry

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously on my SireneMarina Youtube account. Set to Enrique Iglasius' "Tired of Being Sorry." This is a bit AU, but I love this song, and I like the way it turned out, so here you go! <3 If you love Jarrod/Dai Shi and Camille, please visit my fanlisting, where you can find icons, screen shots, music vids, and more: http://rose-magnifique.net/daishille


End file.
